1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical interface device, and more particularly, to a removable electrical interface device insertable into an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With continual advances in electronic technology, information-related electronic devices are widely used by users of different age groups. In the face of keen competition, manufacturers nowadays do their best to cut production costs in order to increase the competition edges of their products. In the eyes of the manufacturers nowadays, potential topics of research and development should cover whatever hardware-specific improvements made in an information-related electronic device, provided that the improvements are conducive to simplification of hardware structure, ease of installation and uninstallation, and reduction in production costs.
Most of the manufacturers nowadays are equipped with a medium-sized or large server to compile, backup, manage and integrate important data stored in small servers and personal computers at workplace and minimize their spending on the unnecessarily large number of information-related electronic devices they use.
However, a careless assembly worker is likely to cause any of the numerous parts and components of a server to deform. Deformed parts and components are unusable, resulting in an increase in production costs.
A conventional electronic apparatus, such as a server, comprises a control unit, a storage unit, and a center module disposed between and connecting the control unit and storage unit. The body of the center module is shaped like a panel so as to be perpendicularly inserted into the server. The body is bilaterally fixedly disposed with a circuit board having an electrical port for electrically connecting the control unit and storage unit flanking the body. The server is covered with a lid for sealing a receiving space of the server after the body is inserted into the receiving space. The prior art teaches the following: the lid and body are separable and need to be fastened in position; the body is bilaterally fixedly disposed with a circuit board having an electrical port for electrically connecting the control unit and storage unit of the server; the server comprises a receiving space for receiving the body; an assembly worker electrically connects the control unit to the storage unit by means of the electrical port, closes the lid, checks and sees whether the lid and the body are tightly coupled together and perpendicular to each other, and whether the body is already deformed due to improper installation; upon discovery of a deformed body, the assembly worker should promptly change the deformed body; accordingly, the deformed body is unusable and thereby increases production costs. Another disadvantage of the prior art is as follows: since the body and the lid are not combined into a single integral piece, the upper half of the body is supported by nothing at all, and in consequence the body tends to bend or deform at the moment when the storage unit is installed or withdrawn. Last but not least, uninstallation of the body has to follow uninstallation of the lid, which is inconvenient to any assembly worker.
Installation of a conventional electronic apparatus is complex, time-consuming and laborious, because the conventional electronic apparatus comprises plenty of parts and components and the installation process entails using a tool. The parts and components of the conventional electronic apparatus can be deformed by careless assembly workers, not to mention the inefficiency and high cost of the installation process.
Accordingly, an issue calling for urgent solution is to develop a removable electrical interface device and an electronic apparatus having the removable electrical interface device so as to facilitate installation, plugging and unplugging of the removable electrical interface device, protect the removable electrical interface device from deformation, make the structure of the removable electrical interface device simpler, and reduce the production costs of the removable electrical interface device.